


Fashionably Illegal

by elninhoe



Series: Camboyz [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Age Difference, Alfred I’m sorry, Alfred Pennyworth - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Daddy Kink, Damian’s pets addiction says bonjour, Dick Grayson - Freeform, First Time, Flip-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Talia al Ghul - Freeform, chapter 2 has smut so tags for that:, experimenting, incest ain’t wincest tho, little bit of Bruce, mentions of:, multiple references to the family of steel, you could basically rewrite mambo no.5 with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elninhoe/pseuds/elninhoe
Summary: This was so fucking illegal, Damian was perfectly aware of that. However, his partner wasn’t aware. He’d have to ask him where he got that leather jacket from though, or steal it from him: it looked good.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: Camboyz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675819
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	1. Damian’s Sexual Midlife Crisis (ft. a cat who’s better at flirting)

**Author's Note:**

> this was written between like 1am - 2am. it’s definitely not my best work.
> 
> damian is 16, jason is 24. also, for some reason i also decided that talia is still in damian’s life and that she and bruce (and alfred) co-parent him. homegirl also lives in metropolis from now on— you can translate this all as ‘fuck canon’
> 
> sex won’t happen until second chapter.
> 
> i don’t support adult men seducing/fucking teens and vice versaa, but shit happens sometimes ukno.

“Grindr is probably the number one dating app for pedophiles and underage teens. Don’t do it.”

That simple statement, coming from none other than Tim when he had asked for a gay dating app, was the exact reason why he was currently sitting in a cat cafe to meet a guy in his mid-twenties who looked like he could kill someone in the blink of an eye.

That, and hold a knife to someone’s throat as foreplay.

Damian was particularly interested in the latter.

He couldn’t stop bouncing his legs as he watched the muscular figure make his way over to the table. Even with the red helmet on, there was not a single doubt on Damian’s mind that the guy who was approaching him was Jason. They’ve shared enough pictures to know that Jason owns a motorcycle, wears a red helmet and has the nicest leather jacket Damian has ever seen.

Damian, on the other hand, had been careful to not show too much of his personal life. He was thankful for the large library at both his parents’ houses as he was able to play it off like he’s a college student in his freshman year. Tim, who was actually a college freshman, had sent him his regular schedule, so he used that as a guide for between what times he should talk to Jason and how to answer certain questions. He had even asked Alfred if he still had any of his father’s many, many old college sweaters— he didn’t, but Dick had overheard it and gave him his old one.

Hell, he had even stolen Tim’s phone because he knew damned well that he’s bisexual— something Damian was willing to exploit during his journey to figuring out his own sexuality.

But he was caught, which surprised both brothers. No one ever catches Damian, so Tim was definitely shocked to have busted him before then awkwardly asking why he had his phone.

“You’ve been going out with a guy lately,” Damian said without a second thought, “and I wanted to know how you met him because you certainly didn’t meet him in college.”

“How the hell do you— have you been stalking me again?”

Damian shook his head, only now looking up from the phone. “No, but you should be more careful when you’re disappointed at your boyfriend and shout his full name at him.”

Tim sighed in defeat, crossing his arms as he thought of what to do. The most logical step was to grab his phone back, which was exactly what he did. Damian didn’t fight back since he knew he’d get the answers he was looking for anyways. He knew what he had to ask.

“You met him through Grindr, right?” Damian asked, though it was more a statement posed as a question. “Do you only have sex with him or is it a proper relationship?”

Tim remained silent for a second, not wanting to reveal how his relationship began. “Whatever Conner and I do is none of your damned business. Just say what you want before I tell Dick you’ve been looking at gay dating apps.”

He could’ve told his father, could’ve told his mother, could’ve told literally anyone, but telling Dick? That was a threat that shouldn’t be taken lightly.

“Okay, fine. I’ll tell you,” Damian gave in, not in the mood for any of Dick’s being gay is okay speeches right now. “If you still tell Dick though, I’m cutting off your balls.”

Threats coming from Damian should also never be taken lightly. “My lips are sealed. What do you want?” Tim said as he sat down on the bed next to his brother.

There was a moment of silence as Damian sat there, unsure of what to say and how to begin and fuck, he hated that feeling. He sucked it all up though, or at least pretended to, and began to talk.

“So… there's this guy, probably around my age, that I keep seeing whenever I go to my mother’s house and I might have a crush on him…” Damian said and he was sure he could see Tim’s face start to sparkle as he began about the crush. “But I’ve never felt this way towards a guy before, so I want to go on a gay dating app and see…”

That’s where he stopped, but it seemed like Tim understood where he was going. “You want to experiment? Can’t you just go for one of the guys you go to school with?” Tim asked because as much as he supported Damian’s sexual crisis, he wasn’t a big fan of introducing a sixteen-year-old to dating apps— let alone gay ones.

From the way Damian instantly shook his head and looked rather offended, the answer was clear. “No, I’d rather have to endure one of Dick’s many inspirational speeches than make out with any of the guys at school!”

“You don’t have to kiss! Just talk to them, go on dates!”

“I don’t want to talk to them!”

From the corner of their eyes, they could see Alfred peeking into the room. The butler, who they all might as well call dad at this point, didn’t bother interrupting them though. They weren’t trying to kill each other, that was a whole improvement from their usual hostile behavior towards each other.

Once the coast was clear, Tim sighed. “Look, experimenting is good— I also did it and I can bet you that Dick has as well. Dating apps might not be the best way to do it though, but… if it works, it works I guess,” he said, his voice a little quieter in case Alfred was still close. “Just… Grindr is probably the number one dating app for pedophiles and underage teens. Don’t do it.”

Tim was a dumbass for believing that such statement wouldn’t actually further encourage Damian to download it as he was talking to fuck knows how many gay men by the time the clock struck midnight. Two weeks later, and he was about to meet the only guy he had found himself actually interested in.

“Damian?” his date asked as he took off his helmet, that white strand of hair that was awfully attractive to Damian’s eyes finally making an appearance. “I’m Jason. Nice to meet you,” he said and sat down when he didn’t receive any confused stare, but a nod instead.

Wearing Dick’s college sweater was definitely a smart decision, as was planning this meeting during the few days of the month he stays with his mother. Sure, traveling from Metropolis to Gotham for over an hour wasn’t fun, but at least he was able to use some of his mother’s products and get his hair done by her as well. ‘If I’m gonna take over the family business, I might as well look like it from now on’ was a lie that’d never fail.

He also thought that the college sweater made him look a little less young, and it also seemed to be something Jason took note of. “Hudson University? Gotta show off, don’t you?” he asked with a deep chuckle and god, Damian could listen to it all day long.

Either he was truly gay or he was gay for Jason fucking whateverhislastnameis.

He was decent at acting though and even better at keeping a bland face, so he played along and just laughed along. “Had to throw on something. I was more busy thinking about this date though,” he said as if he didn’t deliberately choose for the sweater because he couldn’t stop thinking about the date.

Jason didn’t say anything more about it as one of the many cats they were surrounded by decided to jump into his lap. Damian watched intently as Jason’s mood only seemed to brighten up, quietly whispering how cute the cat was to the cat itself while patting the soft fur, which the cat purred to in response.

Well, at least having pets wouldn’t be a problem.

But this was only as an experiment, so he shouldn’t think further than today. Nope, he was gonna talk to Jason, probably flirt even more than they’ve already done through hundreds of texts and then see where it takes them— Damian began to hope it was his bed, though an alley would do.

“Should— should I get us something to drink? Are you hungry?” Damian asked before he got too distracted by Jason and the adorable cat. The cat even had a cute bow tie that Jason was adjusting right now, how much gayer could Damian get for this guy?

“I’ll have whatever you’re having. I’m not hungry though,” Jason said when he briefly looked up from the cat, that sparkle still in his eyes before he continued to play with the cat again who was awfully interested in his helmet.

Whatever, the more the cat focuses on the helmet instead of Jason, the more Jason can focus on him.

Why was he competing against a cat?

He returned a few minutes later with two cups of tea because— well, he was used to tea. Tim was the one with the coffee obsession, he was the one with the tea obsession. Dick has probably never heard of anything that isn’t water.

The cat had apparently made Jason’s helmet its home and he was seriously losing this competition to a cat, but at least Jason still seemed to also be interested in humans as he quickly thanked him for the tea before picking up the helmet from the table. Damian had half expected that he’d put it in his lap, but was pleasantly surprised to see the helmet being moved to the floor. That meant the attention was back to him.

Damian, one. Cat, zero.

“You know, I’m not one to judge anyone’s capabilities or personality by appearance, but…” Jason began and Damian’s heart began to drop as well: this couldn’t be over yet. “You don’t seem like someone who’d be interested in guys. Many gay guys have this vibe, I guess, but I’m missing it from you.”

Ah, okay, he could let his heart breathe again. Damian shrugged, not too bothered by the comment. “I’m only… experimenting,” he said. It was only fair that he’d be upfront and honest with this guy so that he doesn’t accidentally mislead someone.

That didn’t apply to his age though.

Tim had warned him to not tell any of the guys he talks to that he was experimenting though as many wouldn’t appreciate it, but Jason seemed indifferent to it. “That explains it. Anyways, do you like cats?”

Saying that Damian liked cats would be an understatement and the same went for pretty much every other animal in existence. The number of pets he has ever cursed Alfred with… the number must be through the roof. However, if there’s anything that Damian didn’t want right now then it was for Jason to realize who he was or, more precisely, whose son he is. That always changed people’s intentions.

“I’ve had a few pets throughout my life. They stay only at my father’s house though; my mother isn’t a big fan of such… distractions,” he said as many memories of his mother cussing out any animal that isn’t a Sphynx or Savannah cat. It didn’t take more than one curious glance from Damian for him to start talking about all the pets he’s ever had. Sure, he had to leave out all the overly exotic pets, but even then there were a lot of pets.

He wasn’t sure when it happened, but Damian found himself leaning over the table to get closer to Jason, who was doing the exact same. With their faces only a few inches away and the conversation having taken multiple turns, but currently taking a turn to a more sexual topic, Damian could feel a blush forming on his tan skin while he tried to keep his cool. Jason’s face remained the same though, excluding the smirk that seemed to become more prominent the more Damian admitted to having very little experience with guys.

Let’s rephrase that to having very little experience with people.

With a mother like Talia Al Ghul, that was only to be expected though. Not that Jason knew and he didn’t have to know as this was supposed to only last for one day. That’s what he had to keep telling himself.

Though the fact he had to remind himself of that every other minute must mean something.

“Virgin when it comes to men and vanilla? Looks like we’re the exact opposite then,” Jason said and while Damian had expected that to sound more like a rejection, it didn’t. It seemed more like a simple statement.

If only it weren’t for how close they were, Damian probably would’ve felt a little more confident. “Never been with women or so?” he said, unwilling to acknowledge the second part of Jason’s sentence.

Jason needed a moment to think. “Trans women are still women, so yes, I’ve been with women before. Just far less often,” he eventually said. “Sexuality isn’t all about just sex, but have you considered, you know, fucking a guy?”

Damian felt like he knew where this was going. He swallowed hard before nodding slowly.

“It’s a fifteen-minute drive. Feel free to back out any time you want, but the offer is there.”

And maybe that was all that Damian was looking for as he didn’t need to consider it for a moment. He grabbed Jason by his leather jacket and reached for the helmet as well before heading towards the door, quite possibly abducting a cat in the meantime.


	2. Still a Sexual Midlife Crisis, but He’s Getting Better at It (ft  a kidnapped cat.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s a little past 3:30am and is this chapter edited? aha, fuck no.
> 
> also majority of this was written like 5 min ago so um oops if it sucks, hallelujah if it’s good??

Wasn’t this how most kids end up on those Amber alerts things? Oh well.

Damian had decided that shit just happens. If Jason turned out to be a complete psycho and was going to tie him up in his crazy killer basement along with a few more dismembered bodies and heads then so be it. Isn’t like he could’ve prevented it.

Well, he could, but he didn’t.

Shit, Jason really was going to kill him, wasn’t he?

Well if he’s going to die, Damian thought, at least he wasn’t going to die in a mad shady alley. He didn’t recognize the street, so he assumed this was one of the streets he was never allowed to get close to unless he wished to die and— wow, things were really starting to fall together.

Shit happens, yeah. That was it. Shit happens, he’s unlucky, the sky is blue. If anyone found those three simple facts an issue, they could die mad about it.

“Damian? Damian, fucking respond,” were the words that got him out of his thoughts. Fuck, he was really zoning out a lot, but who could blame him?

Well, he was blaming himself, but who else could?

“Didn’t take as long as I thought…” Damian mumbled to himself as he stepped off the motorcycle, holding onto the abducted cat from the café. Hopefully the cat wasn’t irreplaceable or something like that. They could die mad about it if it was up to Damian.

Then again, if it was up to Damian, a lot of people would be dead. It appeared like the old lady sitting by the entrance to the small, yet surprisingly modern and clean apartment building thought the same way. If anything, the gun in the old lady’s lap said all that he needed to know.

However, he could hear Jason greet her even when he let his thoughts take control for a moment and so as he passed by the lady, took the time to greet her as well and introduce himself quickly. The lady reached for her gun and Damian was ready for his cover to be blown any second now.

That never happened as the lady only smiled at him with a sweet,  _ sweet _ smile. “Have a nice day, honey,” she said instead of ruining his life- or, well, his chance at losing his virginity to a man.

Still, something about the lady told him that she knew more than she let on, but was glad that she didn’t expose him as Jason called for him. “Yeah, I’m coming,” Damian said quickly and bid the lady a brief goodbye before hurrying after the guy that -  _ if only God is on his side today _ \- is going to help him figure out if he’s into men.

Years of his parents both individually reminding and also training him to think sensibly and yet he was doing this.

As Damian followed the man into his apartment, at first a little disgusted at his messy way of living, he noticed something on the back of Jason’s neck. It appeared to be a scar or something, but it was so… he didn’t know what it was, but it did catch his attention.

"What’s this scar from?" Damian asked, not thinking that he might be intruding on someone’s privacy. Whatever, Jason seemed like the type to tell him off for stepping out of line.

He watched as Jason stopped moving and rubbed his neck right on top of the scar. "It’s just…" he began, appearing to be more hesitant than Damian ever expected to see. "A little crowbar accident."

* * *

He wasn’t even sure what had happened in between Jason telling about his scar to this point.

Sweat was running down his face as he watched Jason’s hand move over their cocks, quick stroking that still managed to feel so controlled, precisely moving in the way that felt just right. Damian’s breath came out in short gasps as he clutched onto his partner’s shoulder with one hand, using the other hand to hold himself up.

The strength in his arm disappeared so fast that his mother would’ve disowned him right there right then if she saw it. However, mom was not there, nor was dad, and it was a freedom that he has rarely ever experienced.

He was alone with a man who was eight years older than him, lives alone, rides a motorcycle, doesn’t appear to live a life where so many things were expected from him and, not to mention, he was on his way to become Damian’s first same-sex sex experience.

He fell forward, landing flat with his face in Jason’s chest. The man’s free hand quickly came up, fingers gently running through his hair. “Look at you, enjoying yourself more than you thought?” Jason asked and all he could do was nod weakly, no energy in his body to protest. “Good, because I promise I’ll make you feel even better.”

And here Damian thought he could keep up with people during sex, that he has enough stamina, yet when he finally looked up at Jason again, he realized just how wrong he was. He also realized just how fucking handsome Jason was. A soft blush covered his face and sweat was forming on his forehead, strand of white hair falling over his face, but he was still so calm and composed.

And so likely to make Damian consider identifying as homosexual instead of bisexual or pansexual.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck—”

A string of cusses began to escape Damian’s mouth and he could just hear his father scolding him for it, but father wasn’t there to lecture him. No, all he had was Jason, who seemed to be more amused than annoyed by his cussing as he stroked them even faster.

Damian thrusted up a few times into Jason’s hand before he finally came and  _ boy _ , did he come hard. His cusses seemed to be getting even more colorful when he did.

And he would’ve genuinely been content if it all stopped there as the pleasure had been immense, but it seemed like Jason had other ideas.

A second later, he found himself flopped onto his stomach. His face was buried in the sheets, ass up high as his legs were spread. He could vaguely register his already half-hard cock dangling between his legs and honestly  _ screw _ puberty.

The position was so revealing and Damian had mixed feelings about it. He loved the cold air blowing against his ass, how it was on show for anyone to walk through that damned door and something about the way Jason was massaging his thighs and cheeks, fuck, he could get used to this.

On the other hand, he absolutely hated how vulnerable he felt. How he could feel Jason’s eyes glued to his body, his heart racing the longer he was aware of that simple little fact. In fact, there were so many things that were making his heart pound out of his chest, but the thing was…

He didn’t hate it. How could he say he hates it when it feels better than anything he has ever experienced before? Sure, he has been with girls before, but he has never done anything like this with girls before. Hell, all girls he has been with are his age and barely understand what they’re supposed to do for both his and their pleasure.

He couldn’t compare such amateurs to a professional like Jason, who had more than enough experience.

Yet he wanted to question that  _ experience _ when he felt something press up against his hole. It was wet, soft and moved rather fluidly, but still was hard enough to apply some proper pressure.

Damian was getting sex-drunk, not dumb, so it took less than ten seconds for him to realize with a gasp that what he was feeling was in fact Jason’s tongue, tasting his virgin asshole.

The tongue pulled away. “Ah, sorry. You’re a virgin, should’ve warned you,” Jason quickly apologized. “You okay?”

Was he okay? Damian wasn’t sure, but his body apparently had a will of its own as he found himself using his hands to spread his ass more for Jason. “P-please~”

That was all the encouragement that Jason needed before he delved back into the ass that was presented to him so nicely, taking his sweet damned time to just kiss Damian’s thighs.

Damian vaguely noticed the sucking onto his thighs and— yeah, that were hickeys on his thighs. Shit, wasn’t he supposed to go swimming with Jon in a few days?

Apparently the thought of scaring his friend to death by showing up to the pool with dark marks on the inside of his thighs wasn’t enough to make Damian protest.

“Ah~” he moaned softly as he finally felt the tongue on his hole again, lapping against the never before touched entrance.

Shit, how was everything Jason does done with such precision? Was this guy open to doing this with him at least once per week? It were all bullshit questions going through his head, questions with either obvious answers or obvious ways to get an answer.

It were soft, mindful drags against his hole, but sharp and careful thrusts inside of him. Damian had a tight grip the sheets, muffling as many noises as he could, yet all sorts of noises escaped him. Much to Jason’s amusement, of course.

Whatever this was called, Damian was slowly beginning to love having a tongue pleasure him like that. If only one of them had the idea to grab his cock as well and stroke it, he was sure he could’ve gotten off just like that.

However, he was yearning for more now that he was being given more, so after a few mind-blowing minutes of having his entrance being prepared like that, Jason finally spoke up again.

“Okay, that’s enough of that.”

Jason had a smile on his face when he turned Damian on his back and pushed him down onto the bed, pinning his hands above his head while pressing soft kisses down his chest.

Despite the preparation and Jason’s effort to use lube, Damian was sure nothing could’ve prepared him for something penetrating him for the first time and—

He held his breath, feeling Jason gently rock inside him, making sure every single inch was inside as he felt balls press up against his ass.

It stung and he had mixed feelings about it, but that quickly changed when he felt Jason’s cock brush against something.

“Oh yeah, fuck~” Damian moaned, his cock twitching softly at the sudden pleasure.

His reaction was enough to elicit a single, but deep chuckle from Jason. “Found it. Hold on tight, sweetheart. I don’t wanna hurt you too much.”

Before Damian could even question any of those statements, he found himself letting out even louder moan as Jason angled his hips so that he’d be able to hit the sweet spot with each thrust.

There wasn’t even a single bit of care in his movements, abusing the spot hard enough for Damian to be sure that his consciousness was slowly fading and coming back, but the longer Jason went on, the more and longer it began to fade.

Damian’s mind was a mess and he didn’t know what was going on anymore, but he accepted all of it anyways. Whatever, he was going to hell, he doubted he has ever had a decent chance of making it to heaven anyways. He might as well just give whatever god is up there some interesting sins to read up to him, in case all the mischief he has been up to with Jon wasn’t sinful enough.

Wait, wasn’t he supposed to help Jon with his physics homework?

Jon could wait, he decided.

When he finally zoned in again, if only for a few seconds, he didn’t fail to miss the phone that was pointed directly at him. Had he been able to use, you know,  _ common fucking sense _ , he would’ve said something about it. Instead he just found himself staring back at the camera, a lazy smile spreading across his face as he put a hand right on bulge in his stomach.

Wait, bulge on his stomach?

He could worry about that later.

“Looks like the little slut finally decided to wake up, huh?” Jason said, managing to phrase it as a question while he knew it was far from that. Not like he could say anything about it, not when his hair gets grabbed so roughly that he wouldn’t be surprised if he wakes up with a bald spot.

The hand moved to his neck soon enough. The hold on his throat would’ve been dangerous, stupid if only it wasn’t Jason. That’s what Damian’s mind told him, anyways. That feeling of being unable to breathe that just kept on returning came back as Jason pushed him down even further, pounding his hole even harder than before while switching the camera’s point of view from Damian’s bulging stomach to his sweet face.

“Go on, love. Let it go on camera and tell me who fucks you best,” Jason encouraged, sounding awfully composed and Damian didn’t know if he hated it or if the way his hole clenched around the cock in him meant that he liked it.

Jason buried his cock completely inside, stilling his movements for a moment as he focused the camera on Damian. “C’mon, I’m not moving until you say it and trust me, I hate not pounding this tight hole as much as you hate me not doing it,” he said aa even more encouragement when he noticed Damain’s hesitation.

The bulge in his stomach felt too big in his hands, but did it feeling fucking  _ wonderful _ . “J-Jason…” he managed to choke out, struggling to breathe with the hand around his throat.

Jason noticed it and loosened the grip. “Jason what?” he asked before sharply thrusting against his prostate, eliciting a loud gasp from Damian. “C’mon sweetheart, I’m gonna need more than that.”

Damian looked up through slightly glossed eyes, his long curly eyelashes and plump pink lips giving him a strangely erotic, yet angelic appearance. “Please— please daddy,” he whined softly, blinking up at Jason in the most innocent way possible in this situation. “Need your— your cock…”

He paused, grabbing the hand around his throat and moving it to the bulge in his stomach. The camera followed.

“H-here. Need it deeper. Please, Daddy~”

And it wasn’t until it was the last word of the sentence that both of them realized what Damian had just called Jason.

Damn, looks like it might be Jason’s lucky day.

The pressure around Damian’s throat disappeared as Jason smiled at him. “Good boy,” Jason praised and fuck, had it been a long time since Damian last heard that.

He watched Jason throw aside his phone again after tapping on a few things. He asked what he was doing with the recording and heard something being mumbled about Snapchat, but he could honestly care less. Who even knew who he was?

The millions of journalists who follow the entire Wayne family and thus are able to identify his underage son by his pinky, maybe.

Jason got into a nice rhythm, making sure to hit Damian’s prostate with each thrust, but not getting rough just yet. He was treating him delicately, brushing hair out of his face before putting his hands on his boy’s strong, yet soft hips.

It wasn’t until he was sure that Damian had gotten used to the cock pushing in and out of him, hitting him deep inside and brushing his prostate as well that he got rough again. It was like a sudden switch in his mind as Jason suddenly began to rock his hips in rapid succession.

He looked Damian dead in the eyes, memorizing the beautiful face in front of him. Those teary eyes, bright red blush and those sweet, sweet lips of sin. He drank it all in as he pounded the tight ass, making sure to go as deep as humanly possible— and even further than that.

“Who’s your Daddy? C’mon, my sweet little boy. Is Daddy the best?” Jason asked, a smirk on his face that would’ve been scary in any other situation, but Damian’s cock only twitched at the sight of it.

It didn’t seem like Jason was looking for an answer though as when he didn’t get an answer, he just laughed it off. “God, you’re so precious. Could lock you up here, tie you down and—”

Whatever thought Jason had, he stopped it before he finished it. He continued thrusting deep inside of Damian, keeping the pace  _ high _ , grip on his hips  _ tight _ and the overall aesthetic  _ rough _ .

Damian was fine with that, even if he wasn’t being asked if he was okay.

He wasn’t expecting to feel Jason’s perfect rhythm get interrupted, his hips stuttering as he messily tried to still go as deep as possible. His eyes were closed shut, the grip on Damian’s hips tight enough to definitely leave bruises behind for the next few days.

And watching Jason fall apart so quickly made Damian realize the heat pooling in his gut, signifying his own orgasm. His mouth hung open as he threw his head back, feeling his orgasm build up rapidly with not a single warning or any signs.

It took a few more rough thrusts until Jason came, pushing in all the way to spill his load deep inside of Damian. His cock twitched in all the nice ways inside, pressing up against Damian’s prostate and he was sure he could’ve come from that pressure only.

Right when he was about to have his second orgasm of the day, a hand wrapped around the base of his cock and squeezed  _ tight _ . Damian gasped as he could feel his orgasm being denied from him. As he was being forced to sit straight up, he looked at Jason, whose apparent signature smirk was covering his handsome features.

“Oh honey, you aren’t gonna come until you’re deep inside me.”

Jason was the devil, Damian was convinced of that. But if the devil wears a nice leather jacket and smells like benzine then he was willing to follow him to hell.

That was all he could think of as Jason straddled his lap, his cock half hard and a little bit of cum dripping from the slit. His face was a bright red and it sounded like he was struggling to control his breathing. His white strands of hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and as he slowly slid down Damian’s cock, the facial expressions were just to die for.

He threw his head back, baring his throat to Damian who took advantage of the opportunity to suck a hickey onto his neck. If Jason gets to leave  _ multiple _ marks behind, he’s allowed to leave behind at least one.

It didn’t seem like Jason was gonna complain about it though, a desperate whine slipping through his swollen lips as he sat down on Damian’s cock. Damian felt his balls pressing up against the older man and put his hands on Jason’s hips, encouraging him to move. He’d  _ die _ if he doesn’t, the tight heat around him being literally suffocating as he struggled to breathe for a moment.

“Hey— don’t die on me now. I’m into many things, but not necrophilia  _ yet _ ,” Jason said teasingly, gripping Damian’s chin with a surprisingly hard grip for someone who had a cock buried deep within them. Damian felt dumb for not knowing what necrophilia meant, but he could make a guess.

It was slow and it fucking  _ hurt _ . Jason would only grind his hips against him, making all those fucking delicious noises that Damian wanted to record and listen to whenever he masturbates or even while doing homework.

At that moment Damian was sure that he had a Jason kink. Even if the pace was torturously slow, it was enough for his orgasm to build up again to the point where it was earlier.

“Fuck, fuck! I’m gonna—” Damian whined as he tried to thrust upwards into Jason, wanting more friction than just the grinding before he comes and this encounter probably ends.

Jason got the hint and smiled. “Still a whiny little slut when you’re the one with your cock inside me,” he simply stated, but fulfilled Damian’s wish as he began to bounce on his cock.

Jason’s pace never changed, no matter how hard Damian tried to encourage the change. Still, the feeling of Jason’s hole was  _ wonderful _ : tight, warm and if only his mind was clearer, he probably would’ve been able to come up with more adjectives to describe Jason’s ass.

It didn’t take long before Damian as well was coming, shooting his load deep inside of Jason as he went completely boneless, softly falling back onto the bed.

He didn’t remember a lot of things afterwards, but he could vaguely hear a soft  _ good boy _ being whispered to him before a blanket was pulled over his spent body.

_A good boy, but with an even better Daddy_ , he mused to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

  
When he woke up two hours later, his body felt ridiculously sore and he could swear he should feel cum dripping from him, but he was surprised that wasn’t the case. However, he did smell like a familiar cologne and he was wearing an oversized red hoodie while his hair was undeniably wet.

Damian didn’t say anything about it to Jason when he found the man in the kitchen after having changed into his own clothes. It appeared like Jason was finishing up cooking dinner. Had Damian been any older, he would’ve had no problem with the offer to stay for dinner. It did smell delicious after all. Unfortunately, things don’t work that way when your parents are Talia al Ghul and Bruce Wayne though.

Oh yeah, and he was sixteen.

He grabbed the stolen cat from Jason’s red helmet, who he may or may not be naming after Jason or something related to him. The kiss he shared with Jason was brief, but it was all that he needed to be assured that this was  _ far _ from their last time seeing each other.

He even made sure to bid the old lady goodbye, who had only offered him a cup of tea and some cookies. Now, Damian didn’t like to discriminate, but he didn’t trust old ladies with guns, cookies and tea, so he politely denied.

In return, the old lady called him out for smelling like sex.

As Damian left the lady behind him, burying his bright red face in the cat in his arms, he felt his phone go off in his pocket. No surprise, it was Tim: they had, after all, agreed to go to the cinema together in about an hour. Not as if Damian knew why he agreed or why either of them even wanted this.

Despite his questionable relationship with his  _ dear  _ older brother, he picked up. “Finally realized that it’d be a bad idea if we hang out together?” he asked mockingly, supposing he could try to calm the heat in his face down by turning Tim red.

“You fucker, what did I tell you?” Tim asked angrily, but Damian couldn’t figure out what he was so angry for. It wasn’t like anyone knew about his encounter with Jason other than Jason himself and the old lady.

Then he decided to pay attention to the background noises. Was that— since when does Drake take public transport? However, the sound was unmistakable: Tim Drake has taken public transport for the first time in his life and Damian, well…

He knew he was fucked, just not in the way he liked it.

He was praying to whatever God may be up there that it meant nothing, that Tim takes public transport regularly and that he just happens to be calling while on his way home from college. That it was all just a coincidence. He just had to act like anything that anyone in the Wayne family does can be purely coincidental and that he isn’t related to a bunch of psychopaths who plan every single move they make.

“Hear me out, would you believe I was almost dragged into human trafficking? Yeah, this dude just—”

“Jason and Dick have each other on Snapchat. Dude, you just fucking called his _ex_ _Daddy_.”

After that Damian quickly hung up and thought of how he was supposed to survive seeing either of his brothers— one in even less than an hour?

He sighed, burying his face in the cat’s fur again as he finally came up with a name.

“C’mon, Red Hood. We’ve got a brother to get killed by.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but i kinda loved writing this story?? lmao well anyways
> 
> hmu on tumblr at elninhoee if interested in stalking me or sending ducks to my house— i appreciate both.
> 
> (also i take requests from there sooo idk if anyone’s interested in that, but so you know)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Feast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245663) by [Scarletbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat)




End file.
